Cliche
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Everyone was having fun, talking and dancing, just enjoying their prom, Stiles on the other hand was not, he was sitting down watching everybody else. Oneshot.


**A/N**  
**i typed this on my iPod awhile back and it had just been sitting there gathering electronic dust so i decided to upload it.**

**Oh and thanks to my beta that i captured and locked in a basement and forced to beta everything i say MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Everyone was having fun, talking and dancing, just enjoying their prom Stiles on the other hand was not he was sitting down watching everybody else.

Stiles was seeing someone but he couldn't bring the person to the prom with him,  
not if he didn't want his dad to be stuck at his desk doing paper work for shooting somebody,  
Because that's what would have happened if he showed up there with Derek.

As Scott and Allison danced Allison looked over at Stiles and said. "Don't you think Stiles looks lonely."

"Well yeah he's just sitting over there by himself." Scott replied.

"Let's go over there." Said Allison as she took Scott by the hand leading him over to Stiles.

Once they both made it over to Stiles, they set down with him not really saying anything at first but then Scott asked Stiles why don't you go Dance.

Stiles answered him. "I don't have a date to dance with."

"You don't need a date, half of everybody out there are just dancing with everybody."

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Stiles. Then the musics rhythm turned to slow, and everybody paired back up with who they had as a date.

Stiles looked over at Scott and Allison with a look on his face that said. see I told you so.

"Well you could always…" Scott started than Allison finished.

"Dance with me." Allison said as she stood up reaching her hand out to Stiles.

"And your okay with this?." Stiles said to Scott.

"Yeah, sure why not." Said Scott.

"No sorry this all seems a little to creepy for me." Said Stiles.

"Huh why?" Allison asked.

"Well because, it feels like my best friend is pimping his girlfriend out to me. Besides it's you guys prom to go dance."  
Stiles said waving his hands towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure?" Said Allison.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll be fine." Said Stiles.

Allison sighed. "Okay then." she said. Then her and Scott walked off to the dance floor.

once they were gone and their backs were turned Stiles got up leaving the room.  
he was walking down the hall not really looking in front of him,  
but when he did he jumped back because he didn't expect to see Derek standing in front of him.

"Oh My God! Derek what are you doing here?."

"Shh." Derek said telling Stiles to quite down.

"Sorry but I'm just a little shocked to see you here. Said Stiles.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked.

"Um I should be asking you that question." Said Stiles.

"I came to see if you were doing okay." Said Derek.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asked.

"Well you came here by yourself." Said Derek.

"Well that d-" Stiles started but stopped when they both heard someone coming.

"Quick in here." Said Stiles as he pulled Derek into a storage room with him.

"Shouldn't this be locked." Said Derek.

"Yeah it should be… wait that doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here." Said Stiles. Back on lecturing Derek.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Said Derek as he put his hand on Stiles's arm.

"Well as you can see, I am." Stiles claimed.

"Then why were you out here, and not inside with your friends." Derek asked.

"Because as you can hear, the musics slow and you know what that means." Said Stiles. The music could be heard from the room they were in.

Derek slid his hand down Stiles's arm to his hand.

"W-what is it?" Said Stiles.

Derek didn't answer him. just stared at him as he slid his other arm around Stiles's waist, bringing him close.

"Derek." Stiles said in a law voice.

Derek whispered into his ear. "You wanted to dance didn't you."

Stiles hesitantly brought his arms up around Derek's neck. As they dance Stiles was tensed but begin to relax as their body's swayed to the music.

Neither one said a thing for awhile, Just danced together in silence.

"Thanks." Said Stiles breaking the silence.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For doing this." Stiles Answered.

"You don't have to thank me. There's nothing to thank me for." said Derek.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek, snuggling close until they were practically one. They stayed like that a little longer,  
until Stiles loosened his grip some, stepping back a little, then pressed his lips to Derek's. Derek immediately kissed back.

Stiles broke the kiss, then just looked at him. Derek brought his left hand up to Stiles's head letting it rest on the side of his face,  
he then brought Stiles's face closer as he leaned in, continuing the kiss.

Derek slid his other hand down Stiles back below the bend of Stiles's pants.  
He pulled Stiles closer as the kiss intensified Stiles stumble back against the wall of the storage-room. He moaned as the kiss continued.

When the kiss broke Stiles was breathing hard, they both were.

Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek's lips but this one was quicker.

Stiles pulled back still breathing hard. "I want to." Said Stiles.

"Right now?" Said Derek knowing exactly what Stiles meant.

Stiles nodded his head yes.

"In a storage room." Said Derek. "Isn't that a bit of a cliché."

"My jeep's outside." Said Stiles.

Derek smiled like he was going to laugh. "That's even more of a cliché."

Stiles pulled him in for another kiss. Then pulled back again then said. "Derek I don't care, I want you right now."

"I know where we can go." Said Derek.

"Where a motel?" Said Stiles.

"No, that's gross." Said Derek.

"If you're talking about that mansion then we might as well do it here."

"No Stiles." Said Derek.

"Then where?" Stiles asked.

"You'll see." Said Derek as he grabbed Stiles by the hand, then reached to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn.  
They were so busy making out that they didn't hear somebody come by and lock the door.

"What, what is it." Said Stiles.

"It's locked." Said Derek.

"What do you mean it's locked." Said Stiles as he reached for the knob trying it for himself. "Oh My God it's locked." Said Stiles.

"That's what I just said." Said Derek.

"Well." Stiles started. "Sooo… does this mean?"

"No Stiles." Said Derek.

"Why is it out of your comfort zone." Stiles said as he brought his hands to the front of Derek's pants messing with his belt.

"No it's not. It's just that I didn't come here thinking I was going to go any farther than just check on you."

"I don't get it." Stiles Said but his face still looked like he was thinking.

Derek just stared at him.

It took Stiles awhile but he finally got it. "Ooooh I see, I understand now. I wasn't really thinking about that."

"Yeah, so let's go." Said Derek taking back hold of Stiles's hand.

"But it's locked." Said Stiles.

Derek smirked. Then kicked the door opened.

"What was that?" They heard somebody say from around the corner.

Stiles and Derek both looked at each other than said. "Run."

And they both did just that with their hands still connected.


End file.
